Your Boyfriend Sucks
by musagirl15
Summary: School has started and everyone's together, except Musa and Riven. Will they over come their stubborness? BxS, SxB, TxT, FxH COMPLETED
1. The Dance

It was a beautiful sunny autumn day at Alfea. School had started a few days ago and everything was going great. It was weird; the trix sisters were gone for good after the battle with Darkar. The winx girls had nothing to worry about anymore.

Bloom and Sky were practically inseparable over the summer and so were Stella and Brandon. Timmy and Tecna aren't shy around each other anymore. And Flora and Helia are officially together. Unfortunately not all of the winx girls have boyfriends; Layla and Musa are still single. She stood in dorm looking at herself in her mirror debating how she looked.

"Come on Musa!" yelled Stella

"The boys will be here soon and I want to see my snookums!" she yelled again

"Okay, I'll be out in a sec." she sighed as she looked her self over once more

"Okay, I look hot." She giggled looking at herself in the mirror as she wore hair down and goes passed her shoulders a bit and she's wearing her brand new tight cherry red mini dress with matching opened toe high heels

She opened her door and walked out in time to see their mouths hanging open

"You look great sweetie." Smiled Flora wearing a pink knee high dress with matching opened toe high heels

"Ya, but not as great as I do." Smiled Stella wearing a light orange thigh high dress with matching opened toe high heels

"Oh Stella." Sighed Bloom wearing a light blue knee dress with matching opened toe high heels

"By my calculations Riven won't be able to take his eyes off of you." Smiled Tecna wearing a light purple thigh high dress and matching knee high boots

"_He'd better not."_ She thought happily

"_I hate wearing dresses and he knows it."_ She thought madly pulling her dress down a bit

"Ya we all look great, now let's get going." Smiled Layla wearing a green knee high dress as she walked to the door

**Outside Red Fountain**

The guys were loading their ships to go to Alfea. They were all wearing their dress uniforms and of course two guys were carrying a chest for the Alfea girls.

"So Riven, tell us why you haven't gone out with Musa yet?" smiled Brandon

"Or better yet why haven't you even seen her?" asked Sky

"Have you even talked to her?" asked Timmy

Helia sighed, he knew what was coming.

"Its none of your business." He growled as they walked into the ship

Dude, she likes you and you like her. So why don't you ask her out?" sighed Sky

"Ya bro, you saved her when we were fighting Darkar. And if I'm not mistaken she kissed you." Smiled Brandon

"Why don't you guys worry more about your lives than mine?" he sighed annoyed

"We're trying to help." sighed Timmy

"Well I don't need help." He sighed as they walked off the ship and into Alfea

"Hey do you guys hear that?" asked Helia

"Hear what?" they asked confused

"**CRASH!"**

"That!" he yelled as they started running toward the crash


	2. The Sad Truth

As all the guys of Red Fountain ran to the noise they stopped when they came to the doors of the dinning hall. They opened the doors they saw that it was trashed and everyone was on the ground unconscious, except Musa. She was in her winx form fighting some half panther half man monsters.

"Come on guys, lets help!" yelled Brandon as he tired to go through the doors

"What's going on!" yelled Sky

"It seems there's a barrier." Sighed Saladin

"How can we get it down?" asked Timmy

"We can't." he sighed

"_Musa."_ Thought Riven sadly as he looked at her surrounded by the monsters

She blasted the monsters left and right. But nothing she did seemed to faze them, no matter how hard or how much nothing worked. She looked around the room, all the other girls knocked out cold, even Bloom. She was all alone; with the barrier she couldn't see the RF boys watching her helplessly from the door. Blasting the things was really draining her, her breathing was quickening and her movements were getting slower. Then suddenly a silvery white haired man appeared. He's tall and very muscular and he's crystal blue eyes pierced her like a dagger to her chest.

"Now princess, I don't want to hurt you." He sighed

"So why don't you give up?" he smirked

"Why don't you make me?" she growled as one of the monsters jumped at her and grabbing her around her waist holding her arms to her sides.

"LET ME GO!" She yelled

"Princess you've used up so much of your winx and look, you're hurt." He smirked touching her stomach were there's a huge gash from her left side to her belly button

"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!" she screamed with hatred in her voice

"I can heal you, but I have to touch you." He smirked as he reached for her face

"I'd rather die, than let you touch me." She growled through her greeted teeth

"Is that so?" he smirked rubbing her face

"Ya." She smirked glaring him as she moved her face from his touch

"Should have guessed, you're just like your mother." He sighed shaking his head

"Well guess what princess just like your mother, the man you love isn't here to save you." He smirked evilly

"What are you talking about?" she hissed

"I killed your mother." He smirked

"No, she was sick." She growled

"I figured as much, that little memory was too much so your father had it erased and a new one put in. How sad, your own father would do that." He smirked

"That's NOT true!" she yelled

"Oh is it, see for yourself." He smirked as he placed two of his fingers on her forehead

His fingers started to glow and she screamed in pain as she struggled to get free from his touch.

As Riven and the guys stood there watching this jerk torture Musa, Riven was clenching his fist so tight that they were turning white. He was exercising every ounce of disciplinary move he's learned just to stop himself from losing his temper. It's painful watching the person you care for suffer and to know you can't do anything to stop the pain.

"_I swear, when I get my hands on that guy I'm going to make him wish I'd kill him."_ He thought angrily as his breathing got faster from his anger

Timmy was talking to Saladin trying to figure a way to take down the barrier, so they can save the girls and the teachers.

"I'm sorry Timmy, but there's no way we can take the barrier down." Sighed Saladin as he shook his head

"We have to do something she's in pain!" yelled Riven trying to stay calm as he glared at his headmaster

Suddenly there was a dead silence, all the guys turned to the dinning hall just in time to see Musa's limp body fall to the ground.

"No, no she can't be…" he cried under his breath as he saw Musa's body get out of her winx form


	3. I Am NOT Ashamed

"Well that was disappointing; I thought she would have survived it." He sighed as he turned away from her body

"Bro…we're…we're sorry." Sighed Sky placing his hand on Riven's right shoulder

"You guys want to know why I never asked Musa out?" he sighed clenching his fist holding back his tears

"Why?" they whispered

"Because I thought…"

"What's…wrong…don't tell…me you're…done…" she panted getting up

"You're still alive." He smirked turning to her

"Ya think that can take me?" she smirked slouching to her right side as she held her left

"Well I'd hoped not." He smirked evilly as he signaled his monsters

"Never did tell you my name, did I?" he smirked walking towards her

"What does it matter, I'm going to kill you." She smirked

"Arrogant aren't we princess?" he laughed

"I have a name ya know." She growled

"But princess is part of your name, or are you a shamed of who you are?" he smirked as he glanced into her dark blue eyes

"I'm not a shamed of anything." She hissed

"That's not true. What about your emotions?"

"Or what about the fact that the man, who you care soo much about isn't here to save you, let alone protect you?" he laughed evilly

"Shut up." She growled under her breath

"But that's to be expected, he did leave you to be killed when a bunch of witches were after you."

"Shut up." She said a little louder

"Better yet, how he dated a witch who wanted to kill one of your friends." He smirked picking her head up by her chin

"SHUT UP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs sending him to the wall

The monsters looked at him in horror, but he got up like nothing was wrong.

"Surprised, that's why you should have let me tell you my name." He smirked whipping dirt off his shoulders

"Zelody." He whispered in her ear as he appeared behind her

Musa's eyes widen as her breathing stopped.

"No…no…"

"Oh yes, did you really think that I was just a dream?"

"That you made me up, well sorry princess I very much real." He laughed evilly as he played with her hair

"Stop, don't touch me1!" she cried pulling away from him

"Now you're afraid of me, tell you the truth I don't like it." He sighed as he walked towards her

"Stay away from me!" she cried knowing what he was going to do, but she couldn't stop him. Her winx was drained and no one was here to help her.

"Is this familiar?" he smirked as he started to say a spell under his breath


	4. She's HIS

"Get this barrier down NOW!" yelled Saladin angrily

"You heard him boys!" yelled Codatorta

"Yes sir!" yelled the guys as they started to blast the barrier

Musa was losing control, she couldn't move, she was slipping away as Zelody started taking over her body. This is exactly what he's done in her nightmares. First they'd fight, then he'd act like she'd won and then he'd try and take control of her. But he was never able to control her, because Riven would always come and save her.

"_Riven, please save me."_ She begged in her mind

"I need you." She cried helplessly as she slowly started drifting away

Musa was gone; she was shell of her former self. She looked the same, except instead of her dark blue eyes, they were now white and her face was emotionless.

"Much better." Smirked Zelody as he touched her face

"You're mine finally." He laughed evilly as he turned to the door

"To bad boy, I win." He smirked right at Riven

"He can us?" asked a freshmen stupidly

"Of course, I put the barrier up. so I can see you, how long has it been Saladin?" he smirked

"Not long enough, what do you want with the girl Zelody?" growled Saladin

"Well I've had my eyes on her for quit some time now." He smirked glancing at Musa standing behind him

"She's done nothing to you!" yelled Saladin

"I know, but if you really want to know, why don't you come us?" he smirked as him, Musa and the monsters disappeared

"Who was that professor!" growled Riven as he punched the wall hard

"That was Zelody, he was a student at Red Fountain along time ago." He sighed

"How can he use magic?" asked Timmy

"I'm not that entirely sure, but I think he either killed a fairy or a witch." He sighed

"WHAT!" cried everyone

"Yes


	5. Memory Lane

The guys walked in to the dinning room every guy going to their girlfriend or crush, even guys who didn't like a girl went to one. They were afraid for the girls, they looked really beat up and none of them were in their winx forms. Saladin and Codatorta walked over to Faragonda and the other teachers.

"Sir, are they going to be okay?" whispered Sky holding Bloom in his arms

"Of course Sky." Sighed Brandon holding his princess in his arms

"We were too late." Sighed Timmy holding Tecna

"Flora." Whispered Helia kissing her forehead

All the guys were in their own little worlds, holding the girls they loved. Except for Riven, the girl he loved wasn't here and she might never be again. He couldn't get it out of his head, that all this was his fault; it was like there was a little voice yelling at him. Telling him he should have been here, he should have tried harder; he should have told her how he felt about her. But he didn't and now he might never have the chance again.

"Boys, the girls and professors are in bad shape." Sighed Saladin as he rose from Faragonda's side

"So what should we do?" asked a sophomore

"We're going to take all of them to Red Fountain." He replied sadly

"What about Musa?" whispered Riven

"Huh?" asked Saladin as he turned to Riven

"WHAT ABOUT MUSA, WE CAN'T JUST LET THAT BASTARD HAVE HER!" yelled Riven angrily

"Riven"

"No Codatorta he's right, Riven there's something you really need to know." Sighed Saladin as he looked into Riven's eyes

"What?" he growled clenching his fist

"Do you know what happened to your mother?" he asked sadly

"Ya, she left me for some money." He shrugged not caring

"No, she didn't." he replied sadly

"Riven its high time you were told the truth about your mother's disappearance."

"You see Riven; your mother loved you more than anything."

Riven snorted at Saladin's comment

"Its true Riven, your mother was the fairy of time."

"HUH!" yelled everyone very surprised

"She was a very smart and strong young girl when she met your father. Your father was very heartless at times."

"So why did she like him?" laughed Riven not caring

"She was in love; she was twenty when she had you and when she died."

"Huh?" asked Riven as he was finally interested

"Your father tired to kill you, actually he did."

"How is it that I'm alive?" asked Riven confused

"Your mother used up all of her winx to rewind time and bring you back." He sighed shaking his head

"So my father hated me?" laughed Riven

"What ever happened to my dear old father?" smirked Riven madly

"Don't know, no one ever saw him after that day." Replied Saladin

"So what was the point of this little trip down memory lane?" growled Riven remembering Musa


	6. His Father?

The guys stood around the dinning room waiting for their headmaster to answer Riven's question.

"I figured after all these years you should really know the truth." He sighed as he and the teachers started taking the Alfea teachers to the ships

"Whatever." Shrugged Riven looking at his buddies

"They're going to be okay." He growled annoyed that they were worried more about them, when Musa had been taken

"Ya, we know." Sighed Sky picking Bloom up in his arms and cradling her

"We're just scared." Whispered Timmy in Tecna's hair as he cradled her in his arms kissing her head

"Ya, I mean they have powers and they weren't able to take those creatures or that guy." Growled Brandon as he held Stella closer to his muscled chest

"Guys, I know I'm a pacifist and I'm against fighting, but maybe I can make an exception." Growled Helia as he kissed Flora's flushed cheek

"Wow Helia, never thought I'd live to see the day." Smiled Saladin

"Ya, well he had no right as you said." He sighed

"That's right, now boys I know you want revenge, but"

"But what, he attacked the girls and he took Musa, I think that's way more than enough for me." growled Riven

"True, but he's stronger, older, and wiser, also we have no idea where he is." Sighed Saladin walking out of the room

"I think we should do our own investigating." Whispered Timmy

"Ya." Agreed the guys as they walked to the ship to go back to Red Fountain

The guys walked back to the ship in silence and even after they took the girls to the nurse's office.

The guys sat down on the couches in their dorm in silence until Timmy sat up looking like he was thinking or something.

"What's up dude?" asked Brandon

"Why is it that Saladin chose to tell Riven of his past at Alfea andafter that Zelody guy left?" asked Timmy looking like he already knew the answer

"No, why?" they asked

"I think Zelody is Riven's father." He sighed

"No way, we don't look a thing a like." Growled Riven shaking his head in disapproval

"Well Riven think about, he was talking to you when he took Musa away."

"Ya, so?" he growled

"Well it would make sense." Sighed Timmy giving up

"Just find Musa, who cares if the bastard is my stupid father." Shrugged Riven madly as he got up and went to his room

"He took that thought better than I would have imagined." Sighed Sky relieved

"Do you really think that Timmy?" asked Helia

"Ya, I do." He replied sadly

"If he is Riven's father, what are we going to do?" asked Brandon

"Well I think Riven wants to kill him for taking Musa and maybe for the fact that he tried to kill him when he was a baby." Suggested Sky

"Fine with me." Shrugged the guys


	7. Another Spell

**A huge Castle in a far away realm**

Musa, Zelody and a bunch of his monsters are standing around

"Why did you want her master?" asked one of his monsters

"Easy, this girl is very powerful." He smirked

"How so?" another one asked

"Well her powers are connected with her emotions." He laughed

"Sorry master, but we don't understand." Sighed another monster sadly

"Of course you don't." he smirked

"With my powers I can have her most painful memories play over and over in her mind and make her stronger with her anger." He replied evilly as he touched the side of her face

"Ingenious master." Smiled the first monster happily

"Of course." He smirked fixing his hair

"But what was up with the boy with magenta hair?" asked the second monster

"Yes master, do you know him?" asked the first monster again

"Yes, in away I do and if I'm not mistaken he's in love with this young princess." he replied as he waved his hand in front of her face saying another spell.

"What are you going to do with her?" smirked another monster

"You'll find out soon my pets." He smirked

"Now take her to her new room." He sighed heavily as he left

"Yes master." Nodded the monsters as they took Musa to a beautiful room on the other side of the castle

**Musa's mind**

Thanks to Zelody's spell all the bad memories of Riven played in Musa's mind

_**When I'm Gone** by **3 Doors Down**_

**When her mother died**

_There's another world inside of me that you may never see.  
There's secrets in this life that I can't hide.  
Somewhere in this darkness there's a life that I can't find.  
Maybe it's too far away or maybe I'm just blind, maybe I'm just blind. _

**Her father always being gone**

_So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.  
Everything I am and everything in me  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be.  
I'll never let you down even if I could.  
I'd give up everything if only for your good. _

**When she saw Riven and Darcy on their date**

_So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
You can hold me when I'm scared but you won't always be there,  
So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone  
When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin.  
I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends. _

_Now roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone.  
Part of me is fighting this but part of me is gone.  
So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone. _

**How he wouldn't help her when she was being chased by the witches**

_Everything I am and everything in me.  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be,  
Ill never let you down even if I could.  
I'd give up everything if only for your good. _

_So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there,  
So love me when I'm gone.  
(Maybe I'm just blind) _

**How he told her he love Darcy **(Zelody made this up)

_So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.  
Everything I am and everything in me,  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be. _

_I'll never let you down even if I could.  
I'd give up everything if only for your good.  
So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there.  
So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone._

As these bad memories played she was getting even weaker, not physically but mentally and emotionally. She couldn't take them, she was forgetting the fact the he was under a spell and that he told her (Musa) he loved her. She was giving up and letting the darkness that was building in her heart take her.


	8. I HAVE to Save Her

The sun was getting ready to set, probably in another hour or so. As Riven laid on his bed in his dorm room at Red Fountain with his head resting on his hands as he looked at his ceiling. He was trying to cool down before returning to his friends, but he couldn't she was gone with some guy. He turned his stereo on so it could drain out his anger.

**Someone That You're With by Nickelback**

_I reside in 209, you're in 208  
You moved in last Friday night,  
and I just couldn't wait  
So I tried to call across the hall,  
to ask you out someday  
But a lineup formed outside your door, and I was way too late _

Well I'd rather start off slow  
This whole thing's like  
some sort of race  
Instead of winning what I want  
I'm sitting here in second place

"Damnit, stupid song is reminding me of her." Growled Riven under is breath as he got up tp turn his stereo off

_Because somewhere  
the one I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I wanna be that someone  
that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God I wanna be that  
someone that you're with_

"Stupid piece of crap won't turn off." he growled as he hit it

_Well I hear your favorite songs  
you sing along with everyday  
And I borrow things that  
I don't need for conversation sake  
Last night I heard your key,  
it hit your lock at 4 AM  
Instead of being out with me  
you must be out with them_

"I guess I deserve this, I had soo many chances to tell her." He sighed heavily as he went and sat back on his bed

Well I'd rather start off slow  
This whole thing's like  
some sort of race  
Instead of winning what I want  
I'm sitting here in second place

Because somewhere the one  
I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with

"She's tried soo hard to get my attention and never believed she actually liked me." He mumbled to himself 

Well somewhere the one  
I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God, I've got to be that  
someone that  
I wanna be that someone that  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with

"That's it, I'm going to save and once I do, I'll tell her how much she means to me." He smirked as he grabbed his saber and a few other weapons.

"Hey guys"

"We know where she is!" yelled Brandon

"WHERE!" he yelled happily

"Its faint, but we have a signal." Sighed Timmy

"WHERE!" he yelled annoyed

"It's coming from a realm near Sparx"

"Let's go!" he yelled walking to the door

"But Riven"

"You girls coming?" he growled glaring at them

"Ya." They said quickly as they grabbed their weapons and running after him

As the guys ran outside they were stopped by Codatorta

"Where are you boys goin'?" he growled

"We're going to save Musa." Growled Riven

"Boys." He sighed shaking his head

"Codatora you can't say that you wouldn't go if someone you cared about got hurt or taken." Sighed Brandon

"Yes I know, but boys this man is very strong and dangerous"

"That's why we need to save her." Growled Riven madly

"I understand, but you should wait until the girls wake up." He replied

"When will they wake up?" asked Timmy

"I was told probably tomorrow some time." He yawned

"It might be too"

"Sorry boys, now go back to your dorm or I'll give you all detentions." He ordered

"Fine." Growled the guys as they walked madly back to their dorm


	9. A Fake

Awesome CHW, sure send it to me.

That night while everyone was asleep Riven snuck out of his dorm and borrowed a ship to find Musa.

"_I know I'm going to get in trouble, but I'd rather have detention for the rest of my life than lose her forever."_ He thought madly as he piloted the ship out of Red Fountain quietly

Riven flew through space (or whatever) and since it was late he put the ship on autopilot and went to sleep. Hours later he woke up to find it was 7:59 am and he had passed Sparx an hour ago.

"Okay let's see where I am?" he wondered looking at the controls

"Good, it should take about another ten minutes." He smirked as he went to change

The controls were beeping telling Riven they were getting close to their destination.

"Tsarina, figures the bastard would bring her here." He huffed

"Whatever, I'm still going to kick his hard." He growled landing the ship in a near by forest

He grabbed his weapons and headed to the castle he had passed on his way to this forest. He walked through the trees, carefully not to fall into some stupid traps. When he finally reached the huge castle he was shocked.

"_Weird, I would had thought since he was a bad guy it'd be black."_ He thought as he looked at the white castle. He shrugged his shoulders and continued walking to the castle.

"Oh!" he cried as he ducked behind a tree as he saw one of those freaky creatures guarding the castle

"No prob." he smirked as he looked at the big tree he was behind. He climb up the tree and got on a big strong branch.

"Now all I have…bingo." He smirked as he spotted a huge window just a mere few feet from the edge of the branch. So he edged himself along the branch until finally he reached the end and jumped to the window.

"Just made it." He smirked pulling himself in

"Now which way do I go?" he wondered as he looked to his left and right

"Huh?" he cried as he ducked into the shadows

"I wonder why the master wants us to go to the tower?" complained one monster

"Don't know, but we have to go straight there." Sighed the other one as they headed passed Riven

"_Never mind."_ Thought Riven as he smirked at his luck

He followed the two creatures down the halls, they never looked behind them or anything this was just too easy. Either way Riven stayed on his toes, when they finally made it to the room. He ducked behind a big tree in a pot as the two creatures opened the door. At once he saw Musa sitting on the bas looking out the open window.

"Musa." He mumbled under his breath as he ran into the room knocking out the two creatures with his double star attack.

"Come on Musa, I came to get you out of here." He smiled holding out his hand to her

"Musa?" he whispered in confusion

She turned to him and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Riven, you came to save me." she smiled happily

"Ya, of course I did." He smiled wrapping his arms around her lower back

Then suddenly she punched him hard against the wall.

"Ah." He growled as he hit the wall

"Your pathetic." She smirked

"Musa"

"You should have stayed away. I don't love you, I don't even like you." She smirked as she started hitting him

"That's not true." He panted as she stopped

"Oh ya, then why am I doing this?" she smirked as she through him to the ground

"This isn't you, you would never do this." He growled getting up

"Then you don't know me as well as you think you do." She laughed

"You're right, I don't." he sighed

"But what I do know is you always hit with your right." He smirked as he took his saber out and stabbed her

"Ah!" she disappeared

"So she was a fake, uh" he sighed relieved

"So glad you could make it."

"Huh!" yelled Riven as turned around


	10. Three Words

Riven turned to the door as he saw Zelody with his arm wrapped around Musa's waist.

"Musa"

"Don't bother, she can't hear you." He smirked as he tightened his hold

"What did you do it her?" growled Riven through his gritted teeth and clenched fists

"Nothing, okay well I might have put a small spell on her." He shrugged as he laughed

"Take it off her now!" he growled angrily

"No." he replied evilly

"What did she ever do to you?" he growled

"Didn't Saladin tell you?" he smirked

"Ya, my friends think you're my father." He shrugged

"You're father, that's a new one."

"I guess Saladin doesn't know the whole story." He laughed

Riven is soo confused and upset right now.

"I loved you mother, but she was in love your arrogant heartless father."

"_Oh great, another stupid story about my parents."_ Thought Riven annoyed

"They got married when she was nineteen and I was furious. So I came up with a plan to take her away from him." He smirked evilly

"Just get to the point." Sighed Riven annoyed as he rolled his eyes

"Just like your father, so impatient." He sighed as he shook his head

"Well my plan failed, so I waited until you were born and I controlled your father into killing you." He smirked as he noticed the change in Riven's face

"My father"

"Ya both parents loved you, big deal. Unfortunately I didn't expect you mother to turn back time and die." He sighed aggravated

"So what happened to my father?" he asked a little sad, but more mad.

"He remembered everything I had him do and he blamed himself. That was the last I ever saw of him." He shrugged

"Nice story, but why do you want Musa?" he growled glaring at him

"She reminds me a lot of your mother and you a lot of your father." He smirked

"So what you're saying is, your pathetic and living in the past because my mother didn't notice you?" smirked Riven

"Make fun of me boy, I have the girl and all I have to do to get her and her powers is to have her say three simple words." He smirked

"Oh ya, what words?" he replied annoyed

"These." He smirked as he turned to Musa face to face with his hands on her shoulders

"_What is he doing?"_ thought Riven confused

"Musa, tell me you love me." He smirked

"WHAT!" yelled Riven at the top of his lungs

He was just about to jump at Zelody when some of his monsters came and grabbed him.

"Musa DON'T!" he yelled


	11. I LOVE YOU

Riven was furious has he was being held by these monsters. He glared at Zelody as he waited for Musa to answer.

"Musa listen to me, he doesn't love you and you DON'T love him!" he yelled trying to break free

"Don't listen to him my dear, I love you more than he ever has." He smirked

"Go ta hell BASTARD!" he yelled as he glared daggers at Zelody _(ta is not a spelling mistake K)_

"You first boy." He laughed as he glared at him

"MUSA I **LOVE** YOU!" he yelled not afraid of how he felt

**Musa's Mind**

by** Ataris**

_Your better off without him  
Dont call him  
He's breaking your heart_

He's hanging with your best friend  
And your waiting there  
He's tearing you apart

He lied to you a thousand times  
When I was there, he kept you waiting

And I'm still here  
Waiting there  
To catch you if you fall  
I don't know why  
I care so much  
When I shouldn't care at all

Finally got the nerve to tell you  
How much you mean to me  
You said that i was your best friend  
A real sweet guy  
But thats all id ever be

And im still here  
Waiting there  
To catch you if you fall  
I dont know why  
I care so much

_When I shouldn't care at all  
_

"_**MUSA I LOVE YOU!"**_

"_HUH!"_ cried Musa weakly in the back of her mind

"_That voice, it sounds familiar."_ She smiled weakly

"_I'm just imaging it."_ She sighed as she shook her head

"**_MUSA WAKE UP, DON'T LET THIS BASTARD HAVE YOU!" _**

"_The voice has a lot of anger, anger?" _she wondered

"_River? Ribbon? Raven?" _she thought

"**_DAMN IT, WAKE UP YOU STUBBORN PIXIE!" _**

"_RIVEN!" _she yelled angrily

**Back to Riven and Zelody**

"Just give it up boy, my powers are too strong for her." He laughed

"And besides, why would she want you when she can have me?" he smirked

"Drop dead."

"HUH!" he yelled as he looked at Musa, just in time for her to hit him and send him flying to the wall

"Musa"

"STUBBORN PIXIE?" she growled angrily

"Got you out of it didn't it?" he smirked

"I'll deal with you later." She sighed as she turned back to Zelody as he got up

"How…how did you get free?" he growled

"Simple, ya can thank the pig behind me." She shrugged pointing to Riven over her shoulder

"Hey!" he growled rolling his eyes

"You're gonna regret hitting me bitch." He growled as he jumped at her and grabbing her by her neck as he pressed her against the wall

"Musa!" growled Riven as he still tired to get free

"Let…go…NOW…!" she growled trying to break his grip on her

"Die…BITCH!" he smirked as he tightened his grip on her

Suddenly this flash of light appeared from down the hall hitting Zelody and sending him flying down the opposite hall.

"Where are your manners Zelody, no wonder you're still alone."

"Huh?" cried Musa rubbing her neck as she saw a tall, very muscular man holding out his hand for her. His eyes are dark blue and his long hair (like Avalon) was in a pony tail. His cloths were black boots, dark blue pants that were a little torn around the knees and a almost tight black shirt.

"You're still alive Derek?" he growled weakly

"Ah you missed me huh, I knew you would." He smirked as he cracked his knuckles

"Still blame yourself you Rena's death?" he smirked

"Ya, but you're more to blame then me." He growled as he and Zelody started fighting

"Riven!" yelled Musa remembering Riven she ran to him and blasted the monsters off of him

"So who's the new guy?" asked Riven as he heard things braking

"Zelody said the guy's name was Derek, I think." She shrugged as she helped Riven up

"Should we help him?" he asked

"Who?" she asked

"That Derek guy, duh." He sighed

"He did save me." She shrugged as she stuck her tongue at him


	12. Long Time No See

Then the two guys came crashing threw the wall and almost laying in front of Riven and Musa.

"Whoa." Smiled Musa and Riven as they stared at the two old dudes fighting in front of them

"Zelody, I'm better just give up." Growled Derek

"Now…why…would I…say that?" he panted madly getting Derek off of him

"I was a better fighter when we were in school, I married Rena and I'm still a better fighter." He smirked

"We'll see about that." He growled as he started to glow

"I don't think so!" yelled Musa as she flew at him and stopped him from fully charging up

"Now how about I do my own little spell?" she smirked as she did a sleeping spell

"That was tiring." She sighed as she turned to Riven

"Thanks for helping us." Smiled Musa to Derek

"Don't worry about it." He shrugged

"I'm Musa and this Riven." She smiled

"Did you say Riven!" he yelled as he looked at Riven

"Ya, why?" she asked confused

"Nothing." He smiled shaking his head as he started to leave

"Hey, dad" Derek quickly turned around

"_I'm going to regret this."_ Thought Riven annoyed

"What happened, it wasn't your fault." He sighed

"So you figured it out, huh?" he smiled looking at his son

"Ya, it hit me when you said you married Rena." he smirked

"Ya, so…how ya been?" he smiled shyly

"Okay, I raised myself." He sighed

"Not bad than." He laughed

"That could have happened to anyone." He whispered

"He's right." She smiled sheepishly

"Thanks kids, but that's not why I've hated myself all these years." He sighed sadly

"It's not?" they asked confused

"No, I regretted ever doubting myself when I was with her." He sighed

"I always thought I wasn't good enough for her, but she always told me other wise." He smiled happily remembering times when she was still alive.

"Anyway, that was along time ago." He sighed

"You two look really good together." He smiled looking at his son and Musa standing really close together. They both turned a dark crimson and turned their heads in opposite directions.

Suddenly a portal appeared and the winx girls and their boyfriends appeared.

"Where is he?" growled the girls ready to fight

"Hey girls, don't worry we already beat him." Smiled Musa walking to her friends

"Who's he?" asked Sky

"Riven's dad, Derek." She smiled

"Riven's…dad?" they asked confused

"Ya, he helped us." Shrugged Riven

"Well, see ya." He sighed as he started to leave again

Musa gave Riven the stop-him look.

"Dad, wait." He sighed

"How about you come back with us, we could, hang out or something." He mumbled

"You sure?" he laughed as he turned back around

"Ya, I guess." He sighed

"You may look like your mother, but you have my attitude." He laughed

"Well come on everybody." Smiled Stella as she made another portal

**I'm glad that my writing was soo obvious for most of you that replied, to know Derek was Riven's dad. I'm not done yet so don't even think about not reading the rest.**


	13. Father vs Son Leva Race

At Red Fountain another portal opened and everyone stepped out. When they looked around Saladin, Faragonda, Codatorta and Griselda were waiting for them.

"Riven you are in…Derek?" froze Saladin

"Hey old man." He smirked

"Riven do you"

"Yes sir, I do." He nodded

"He's my father and it was Zelody who was the cause of my mother's death." He sighed

"Well than I'm sorry for ever doubting you Derek." Smiled Saladin

"Just like when I was in school, eh?" he smirked

"No, when you were in school you beat up the other guys." Laughed Saladin

"What they got in my way." He shrugged laughing

"Seniors?" he asked

"As I said." He smirked

"You were a freshmen." He replied

"And I still won." He smiled proudly

"You are still as arrogant as you were back than." Laughed Codatorta

"Ya, like you." He smirked

"So where ya been buddy?" smiled Codatorta

"Here and there, I've been training dragons and other creatures." He shrugged like it was nothing

"You were always were one for danger." Sighed Codatorta

"Just admit it, we both were and I still am." He laughed

"So how long will you be staying Derek?" smiled Faragonda

"I haven'tthought that far yet." He shrugged laughing

"Do you ever?" laughed Griselda

"Na, so why start now?" he smirked

"Man, old people are boring." Whispered Stella

"I'm going for a ride." Mumbled Riven

"How about a race, son?" smirked Derek

"Derek, the boy's young and hasn't had a chance to live yet."Laughed Codatorta

"If he's my son, he shouldn't do too bad." He laughed

"Fine, but I'm not going easy on you old man." He smirked

"We'll see how eager you'll be to call me old man, after I kick your butt at racing." He smirked as he walked passed Riven

"Ya, right." He laughed arrogantly

"Like father, like son." Laughed everyone as Riven and his father walked out of the room

Outside on the ground Riven and Derek were both on leva bikes and they had their helmets on.

"You two ready!" yelled Codatorta as the guys nodded

"On your marks get sey...GO!" he yelled as both Riven and Derek speeded away

"Who do you thinks gonna win?" asked Faragonda to Saladin

"Well when Derek was still in school he was the best, but after nineteen years I don't know." he sighed

"So it should be a good race." she smiled

"Yep." he laughed

Riven and Derek were neck and neck and they were taking their last turn back to the group of friends watching them.

"Derek won!" yelled Codatorta

"It's okay Riven." smiled Musa as Riven took his helmet off

"Not bad, for an old man." he laughed

"Ya, well this old man beat ya." he laughed

"Good race." he smiled as they shook hands

"Ya, you too son." he smiled as they let go

"Oh girls we have to get back to Alfea." smiled Faragonda

"Okay, bye guys." smiled Stella, Bloom, Flora, Layla and Tecna as they followed Ms. Faragonda and Griselda

"See ya Riven." smiled Musa as she ran after her friends

"So bro, you were saying before why you haven't asked her out." smiled Sky as Saladin and Codatorta left leaving the guys and Derek talking.

"I...um...well..."

"You mean you two aren't together?" sighed his father as he shook his head

"Nope." sighed Brandon

"You really are just like me." he sighed as he put his right hand on Riven's shoulder

"What's the problem?" he smiled


	14. A Meadow

The guys stood around Riven waiting for him to answer the long awaited question.

"So?" asked Sky

"Its nothing." he shrugged turning a light crimson as his father a gave him yeah-right look

"Riven, Musa really cares about you." smiled Helia

"Ya, but she deserves better." he sighed sadly

"She's the princess of Harmonic Nebula, there's nothing I could do or get for her she can't get herself." he shrugged turning his face away

"Harmonic Nebula, huh?" smiled Derek as he nodded his head

"What's up?" asked Timmy

"Hold on." he smirked as he took his cell out. He dialed a number and put it to his ear

"Hey." he smiled

"Ya man, its me." sighed

"Of course I'm back." he nodded

"No, I don't know for how long." he laughed

"Saladin and everyone knows what happened to Rena." he sighed

"Of course you always believed me, I never doubted you bro." he smiled

"Any how, I was talking to my son"

"Ya, that's the one." he smiled looking at Riven

**Back at Alfea**

"Come on girls, we have to clean up the dinning hall." smiled Faragonda as she walked into Alfea

"Except you Musa, you can take a rest." she smiled

"Thanks Ms. F." she smiled

"Now!" growled Griselda as the girls started moaned.

Musa walked in the opposite direction of Alfea. She needed some air, but it wasn't just that. Something didn't feel right, she's read in her spell books that the spell she was under shouldn't have been so easy to escape from.

She walked into the forest and sat against a tree. She had so many thoughts going through her head. Suddenly there was this screeching sound, it kept getting louder and louder. Until it was too much to bare and she cupped her ears with her hands.

She felt a strange energy around her and soon she couldn't feel the tree anymore. She opened her eyes and realized she wasn't in Magix anymore. Everything was silent, so she removed her hands and looked around.

"Where am I?" she whispered in horror as she was standing in a beautiful flowered meadow.


	15. Rock for a Head

Musa looked around the meadow, no one was here.

"So how did I get here? Where am I?" she asked herself

"Well its hard to explain."

"Huh? Who's there!" she cried getting into a fighting position

"Its okay, I promise I won't hurt you." smiled a beautiful woman softly as she appear a few feet away from Musa. The woman is 5'8 petite with long curly pink hair that went to the middle of her back. Her eyes are a light blue with a hint of green. She was wearing a long flowing white dress that went to her feet.

"Who are you?" asked Musa shyly

"You don't need to worry about who I am." she smiled

"Okay, so why did you bring me here?" she asked still looking around

"I brought you here to talk to you."

"When you were under the control of Zelody, you over come your emotions and broke free."

"I'm sure you've been wondering how you did that, right?" she smiled

"Ya." she nodded

"Well the reason is part of why he wanted you." she sighed

"I'm sure that since your mother died when you were soo young she never got to tell you about your powers?" she asked as Musa nodded again

"Well since your powers are tied to your emotions, they grow as your emotions grow." she smiled happily

"I don't get what you mean." she sighed giving the lady a confused look

"What I mean is, the more you love someone the more your powers grow and I'm sure you really love that boy Riven." she giggled

"How do you?" blushed Musa turning her head

"Lucky guess, now just a little advice boys are very shy about they're emotions and they're just afraid of rejection as girls are. So just tell him how you feel." she replied happily

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked shyly

"Well because, you two have had similar problems in the past, so I think you should have a happy future." she smiled

"Thanks, I guess." she smiled as she blushed again

"Here I'll send you back to Alfea." she smiled as Musa disappeared

**Red Fountain**

"Okay, I'll see ya later." smiled Derek as he walked back to the guys hunging up his cell

"Who were you talking to?" asked the guys

"Musa's father." he replied

"Where's Riven?" he asked

"Alfea." smiled Brandon

"So why were you talking to him?" asked Timmy

"For one his an old friend, second I haven't talked to him in almost nineteen years and of course third Riven likes his daughter." he laughed

"Well I was right." he smirked

"About what?" asked Timmy

"Musa doesn't care if Riven's a prince or not and from what I was just told she soo has thing for him." he laughed

"We knew it." smirked Brandon

"We've been telling him that for a long time." sighed Sky happily

"That's what happens when you have a rock for a head." laughed Derek as the guys started to laugh

"So how about we go get something to eat?" he smiled

"Ya." agreed the guys as they walked back into Red Fountain


	16. Red Sphere

**Alfea**

Musa appeared back where she was before the lady took her to that meadow. She heard a leva bike coming, so she ran to it. She stood at the edge of the forest as she saw the leva bike coming through the gates.

Riven rode through Alfea's gates and parked near the entrance of Alfea. He removed his helmet as he got off of his bike.

"_Its now or never." _she thought as she took a deep breath. She walked towards him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" asked Riven as he turned around

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she smiled

"I...um...well..."

"What?" she smiled happily

"I lo"

"Ah!" she cried as she grabbed her stomach

"Musa!" he yelled as he caught her before she hit the ground

"Riven, my whole body hurts." she cried in pain as she had her arms wrapped around her waist.

"Its gonna be okay." he said worriedly as Musa started to glow

"Oh no, Musa!" he cried as she collapsed in his arms, glowing brighter and brighter as she started to float into the sky.

"This is why I told her to tell you how she felt about you." sighed a soft voice

"Huh, who...who are you?" asked Riven as a beautiful woman appeared

"That's not important a this moment, I'm afraid Musa's dying." she sighed looking at the young girl's body floating twenty feet into the air

"What, but she can't." he growled as he shook his head in disbelief

"You're the only one that can save her, go to her." she smiled

"But how, she's in the air?" he sighed madly looking at a sphere appeared around Musa's body

"I'll help you." she replied sweetly as Riven started to float in the air towards Musa

"Don't worry Musa, I'll save you." he said under his breath

**Red Fountain**

"Hey guys, see that glowing red light near Alfea?" asked Sky

"Huh, ya I wonder what it is?" asked Timmy

"Lets go and check it out." laughed Derek

"Come on boys, could be some bad guy." he smirked as he cracked his knuckles and walking out of the dinning hall

"Riven is just like him." laughed Sky

"Ya." laughed the guys as they followed Derek

**Alfea**

"Finally, we're done." sighed Stella happily wearing her green top, orange skirt and orange sandals as she sat down a chair in the dinning hall

"Ya." yawned the girls happily as they followed suit

"Hey what's that?" asked Layla wearing her pink tank top, green skirt and green shoes with pink leg warmers as she looking outside a red sphere

"I don't know, but I think we should cheek it out." sighed Bloom wearing her blue t-shirt, blue jean pants and yellow sandals as she got up

"But I'm tired!" whinned Stella

"Come Stella." sighed Tecna wearing her purple midriff tank top, purple pants, and purple shoes

"Ya sweetie." smiled Flora wearing her green midriff top, pink skirt and pink sandals

"Fine." she mumbled madly as she got up and followed her friends out of the dinning hall

**Outside Alfea**

"Okay Riven, now you have to be careful. The sphere can burned you!" she yelled softly from the ground as she held Riven up by the sphere with her powers.

"Then how can I help her?" he growled madly

"What I mean is, you have to be sure of your emotions!" she yelled again

"WHAT!" he yelled thinking he heard her wrong

"Riven if you don't tell her honestly how you feel about her, she'll die and you don't want that do!" she yelled

"No, of course not." he snapped

"Then tell her!" she yelled satisfied with his answer to her question


	17. THE END

**I fixed some things in the last chapter and Musa is still in her dress, since she hasn't gone into her room and changed. The guys are wearing their uniforms.**

Riven turned to Musa as he took a deep breath. Two days in a row he's seen her hurt and in need of his help. But unlike yesterday, he can help her.

"Riven your losing time, its now or never!" cried the woman on the ground

The girls landed by the lady in their winx forms and looked in horror as their friend was in the red sphere.

"You're my friend Musa and even though I don't always act like it, I'm yours too." he sighed

"I'm not at all good with my emotions, I never have and I never cared, until I met you." he whispered

"I love you, I always have and I think will." he smiled shyly

"Finally." smiled Sky as him and the guys made it to the scene. The sphere started to lighten when it completely disappeared.

"Musa!" he cried as he jumped for her and cradled her in his arms.

"Don't worry." smiled Tecna as she made a green net for them

"Thanks Tecna." he sighed happily as he looked at Musa

"No problem." smiled Tecna

"Is she gonna be alright?" asked Bloom concerned

"Yes, she'll live." smiled the woman

"Rena?" whispered Derek

"Hey." she smiled as she turned around

"Oh Rena!" he smiled as he embraced her tightly

"Who?" asked everyone but Riven

"My mom." shrugged Riven laying Musa down softly

"Hey sweetie." she giggled sweetly hugging him as her tears fell from her eyes

"But I thought your mom was dead Riven."

"Sweetie, you're up!" smiled Flora

"Ya." she smiled getting up slowly

"Well it's a long story kids." she smiled

"I don't mind." smirked Derek as he kissed her forehead

"Ya, so please tell us." begged Musa innocently with her puppy dog eyes

"Okay kids, after I turned back time I was sent to a dimension where time is much slower than here. I've probably only aged about nine years since I was sent there." she blushed

"Why were you sent to another dimension?" asked Layla

"Because I used my time powers to change the future and I'm not allowed to do that." she sighed looking at Riven

"So you're forced to stay in that dimension?" asked Bloom

"Yes"

"So how are you able to be here?" asked Tecna

"Well I might have snuck out." she giggled

"I'm sorry...mom." sighed Riven sadly as he turned his head

"Oh sweetie!" she cried as she hugged him again

"You're my son, I have no regrets." she smiled shaking her head

"I'm sorry baby, but I have to go." she sighed

"Okay." he nodded

"I love you." she whispered in his ear

"I love you too, mom." smiled as she disappeared

"I'm sorry Riven." whispered Musa softly as she hugged him

"About what?" he smiled as he kissed her head

"Lets leave these two alone." whispered Derek to the guys and girls

"Ya." agreed everyone as they left

"That you won't be able to be with her." she sighed as her eyes filled with tears

"Oh well, she's still with me. Even if she's not here, just like with your mother." he sighed as he pulled her closer to his chest

"I love you Musa." he smiled happily

"I love you too Riven!" she cried as she kissed him on his lips

**THE END**

**Thanks to all of you who've replied. And don't stop reading my fanfics.**


End file.
